


It's Everything.

by asailoratheart



Category: Maksyl-Fandom
Genre: Cuddles cure everything, F/M, Maks is a big softy and I love it, Maksyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asailoratheart/pseuds/asailoratheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in for Meryl and Maks turns emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I was given on Tumblr: 'Maks and Meryl watch a sappy movie, and Maks is more moved by it than she is, because he realizes that he actually has (with Meryl) what that movie portrayed - and he never thought he would.'
> 
> My God, this was hard, I hope I did ok (I tried to add a moment of levity at the end and ugh. I probably shot this in the foot).

It isn’t until she sees a tear roll down his cheek that she double thinks her movie choice for their night in.

They’re curled around each other on the couch in his apartment, nestled together because they missed the physical touch of one another (him with running Dance With Me; her with finishing up school in Michigan). They choose a night in because yes, while they love going out with the Fam, a night alone to recharge the bond between them is  _nice_ … _it’s **everything**._

Which brings her back to her current dilemma.

She’s wrapped in his arms ( _her favorite place; the ice doesn’t even compete anymore_ ) when she feels his breathing start to hitch and glancing up sees that lone tear make it’s way down his cheek. It startles her a bit, not that she is truly worried ( _he’s okay being emotional and she **loves**  that about him_), and untangles herself from him. Reaching for the remote, she pauses the DVD.

“Babe,” she says, reaching for his face, holding a cheek and running the other into his hair, “what’s wrong? You okay?”

“It’s just…,” he exhales then, and avoids her gaze, mumbling the next words out of his mouth so softly she takes a second to make sure she heard right, “they remind me of  _us_.

They have people that want to see them and their relationship fail, they go through so much distance and time...but they  ** _love_**  each other so much. And it reminds me of us. I will always fight for you, for us, because I never thought I would feel this way about someone. I never thought I’d have someone like  _you_ , and I just…love you. So much, babe.”

She can feel the tears welling in her own eyes during his little speech and by the end, completely wraps him in her arms, feeling his  _holding, clutching_  her to him as well. They sit, for God knows how long, wrapped up in each other like that. She moves first, some time later. Drawing her hands through his hair, gently scraping her nails against his head, she asks him if he’d like to head to bed. She doesn’t really need him to say anything, feeling him get up from the couch with her still in his arms is enough of an answer.

After they are laying in his bed, comfortable and entwined, not yet asleep, she turns in his arms and looks at him. Moving closer still, she brings her lips a hairsbreadth away from his.

“I love you too, Maksim. More than I could ever put into words. More than any movie could do justice in showing my feelings for you.  ** _I love you and I’m never leaving_** _._ ”

( _She makes a mental note to never watch The Notebook with him again after spending so much time away. She can’t stand to see him cry.)_


End file.
